THE FAULT IN OUR STAR (FF Mini)
by zhougirlz
Summary: Kesalahan yang mereka perbuat di dunia mereka sendiri. Tidak ada hak orang lain untuk menghancurkan dunia yang mereka ciptakan./ "Ah, Sehun."/ "Terimakasih, kawan."/ "Biarkan seperti ini."/ Sehun x Jongin/ HunKai/ SeKai/ KaiHun/ DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.


Happy Reading ^^

Mata itu saling memandang dengan malunya. Saling melepas pergi sang tatapan pada sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak menarik. Mereka berdua yang tidak ingin atau sebenarnya belum bisa untuk mengakui perasaan masing-masing. Perasaan yang awam untuk meraka rasakan. Perasaan yang siapapun mengetahuinya akan merasa sebagai hal yang tabu. Dunia yang mereka ciptakan sendiri. Dunia dimana perasaan yang sebenarnya salah, tetapi malah menjadi benar.

.

.

.

 **THE FAULT IN OUR STAR (FF Mini)**

 **Cast : Sehun x Jongin**

 **Genre : Romance and Yaoi**

 **Author : KimyKai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun melangkah dengan cepat menuju auditorium, matanya memancarkan sinar elang. Siswa-siswi tidak berani untuk sekedar menyapanya dengan singkat. Terlanjur takut tertusuk oleh paruh elang yang tajam. Sehun membuka ruang auditorium dengan segera. Suara bising merdu langsung menyapa gendang pendengarannya. Sungguh suasana yang sangat dibenci tapi terpaksa untuk menjadi suka. Mata elangnya berkeliaran mencari seseorang yang telah ia cap sebagai mangsanya.

"Jongin." panggil Sehun.

"Ah, Sehun." Jongin terpekik senang, tubuhnya dengan refleks membungkus tubuh jangkung Sehun.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Sehun mengusap surai hitam Jongin dengan lembut. Bibirnya tak henti membenuk sebuah lengkungan indah. Senyuman yang jarang sekali diberikannya pada orang lain. Hanya pada Jongin.

" _Peserta nomor 14."_

"Itu aku!" Jongin melepas bungkusan yang baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu ia beli. Berlari kecil menuju samping panggung dan menaiki tangga yang hanya terdiri dari lima anak.

Musik kembali bergema di ruangan itu. Semua orang berteriak dengan kencang menyebut nama Jongin. Jongin memang salah satu siswa yang cukup terkenal di sekolah. Ia pintar dalam menari. Apapun jenis tariannya, Jongin selalu bisa. Siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan Jongin?

Termasuk Oh Sehun yang sedari tadi tak bisa melepas pandangannya pada Kim Jongin.

K

I

M

Y

K

A

I

"Selamat atas kemenanganmu."

"Terimakasih, kawan." Jongin tertawa garing.

Suasan selalu tercipta dengan sunyinya setiap mereka sedang berdua. Saling membuang muka walupun itu selalu gagal. Terlebih dengan Jongin. Lelaki bodoh yang baru merasakan bagaimana lembutnya perasaan Sehun.

"Jong.'

Sehun merengkuh tubuh ramping Jongin. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher milik Jongin sebelum ia memejamkan matanya. Hidungnya dengan otomatis menyesap harum tubuh Jongin. Baunya seperti vodka berkadar alkohol tinggi yang selalu Sehun minum. Sangat memabukkan.

"Biarkan seperti ini." lirih Sehun.

Jongin mengangguk patuh. Mengalungkan tangannya pada pinggang Sehun. Entah sejak kapan mereka seperti ini. Yang pasti Jongin tidak ingat. Jongin hanya mengingat jika Sehun adalah sahabatnya. Jongin tidak peduli pada kenyataan jika sebenarnya mereka sudah mempunyai kekasih yang sangat cantik. Malam ini Jongin hanya ingin Sehun, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Sehun tahu jika ini salah, ia tidak seharusnya membuat Jongin masuk kedalam tikungannya. Sehun terlalu egois memaksa sahabatnya untuk menghirup bau busuk di duanianya. Tidak. Semua pernyataan tadi itu sama sekali tidak ada benarnya. Sehun tidak salah. Karena yang membuat Sehun sepeti ini adalah Jongin. Bukan orang lain.

"Se-hun. Jika kita mengabaikan semua alasan. Jika kita melupakan siapa kita. Apa yang sangat ingin kau lakukan?"

Lengkungan indah dibibir Sehun berkati dengan lengkungan lembah yang dalam. Tatapan matanya menusuk tajam manik Jongin. Sehun bisa melihat jika mata Jongin memancarkan sebuah keraguan yang sangat sakit.

"Hun." Jongin mengibaskan tangannya pada wajah Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum kemudian. Berkali-kali mencium peilipis Jongin sebelum ia mengarahkan bibirnya pada telinga Jongin.

"Aku menginginkanmu."

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hehe maafkan saya yang membuat cerita aneh bin tidak jelas seperti ini -_-**

 **Jangan ada yang protes ya. Ini bukan drabble. Ini namanya FF Mini wkwk**

 **Jika saya ada waktu dan ada ide, saya akan bikin versi panjangnya.**

 **May to review?**

 **10 review mungkin bisa.**

 **Thankchu :***

 **w/ Love KimyKai and EXO**


End file.
